phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Got Game?
|image= |season=1 |production=121A |broadcast=34 |story=Jon Colton Barry, Bobby Gaylor, Lance LeCompte, Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards= |ws=Antoine Guilbaud, Chong Lee |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=August 2, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} Phineas and Ferb create the "F Games" to find out who's better: boys or girls? Agent P stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plan to win a dog show. Episode Summary Isabella and Buford are playing foosball in boys' garage, with Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet as spectators. Buford is proclaiming how good he is and Isabella defends herself. Phineas tries to correct her about the location, but Ferb states, "She's on a roll." Buford continues his explanation and this allows Isabella to score her first goal. Up in her room, Candace is using a web cam to talk with Stacy. She's having a bad hair day, made worse by the fact that Jeremy will be coming over to take her picture for his photo class. Stacy suggests that Candace wear a hat. The first hat she tries is a winter knit hat, but her hair refuses to be contained and the hat goes flying off her head. Back in the garage, Buford is ready for another tie-breaker (the previous two didn't count). Isabella counters and says "Tell you what I'm gonna do, Buford. I'm gonna to take this ball and I'm gonna hit it into your goal in one shot." Buford doesn't believe her, so Isabella responds, "Absolutely. And you want to know the funny part? There's nothing you can do about it." Buford doesn't like her cockiness, so he says, "Bring it." Isabella hits the ball, but it bounces away from the goal. Buford thinks she's missed but she hasn't. The ball bounces off the backyard fence, goes up into Candace's room and bounces off the football helmet that she is now wearing, and back down into the goal. "Ain't how that works, Buford?" Buford hits his head against the foosball table in frustration. Phineas compliments Isabella for "nice foosing" and Candace comes down to the garage to complain about the noise. She wants to get her hair fixed before Jeremy arrives to take pictures of her, but at that moment Jeremy greets her. He likes the helmet and says it will be a sports shoot. Buford is still discounting Isabella's wins. Isabella counters with, "It could be the biggest game in the world and girls could still beat boys." She then realizes what she's just said and checks with Phineas to see if he caught the significance. He did. Buford then says it will be boys against girls and picks "shrimpy" to give the girls a chance. Baljeet is honored to be picked by Buford. Isabella picks Candace, but it takes a little encouragement from Jeremy to convince her to do it. It's at this point that Phineas notices Perry the Platypus is missing. Perry is in the house, about to go down into his lair. Unfortunately, the elevator inside the bookcase is out of order, forcing Agent P to walk down a huge staircase. He is worn out when he gets down to his lair. Major Monogram apologizes for the elevator being out of order, but the slide waxing guy is on a company retreat. He then informs Agent P that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been looking to buy a show dog. Major Monogram is heading home early because "it's taco night". Agent P leaves the briefing room and lets out a platypus sigh when he realizes that he will have to climb back up the stairs. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb have been describing the rules of the F Games down in a locker room. The uniforms for the F Games consist of a two-person horse costume, roller skates, helmets and badminton racquets for each team, but Baljeet has a rubber chicken instead of a racquet. Buford wants to know why they are called "F Games". Phineas explains it refers to Ferb and this suddenly makes sense to everyone. Baljeet asks for clarification on one of the rules, to which everyone replies "after" in unison. Buford admonishes him to pay attention because Baljeet is embarrassing him. Phineas says that they should get the games started so Ferb presses a button on a remote control. A section of the locker room floor lifts them up to the stadium floor. During the entry, the players can hear loud rock music playing and the tremendous stomping of feet. It gets louder as they go up, which leaves Isabella and Baljeet in awe. All four players look up and up and up, to the top of a huge open-air stadium. A low-flying jet passes overhead, knocking off some parts at the top of the stadium. "Wow, definitely big" is Buford's assessment. The thousands of people in the seats are really getting into the song, "Gimme an F". They're stomping their feet with enough force to cause the bleachers to shake. Candace still looks dubious, but Buford, Isabella and Baljeet are now inspired by the sight. Referee Ferb fires the first shuttlecock out of a starter's pistol. Both players on each team start skating together, but Buford shortly decides to go after the shuttlecock himself, dragging Baljeet behind. The girls also have trouble when Isabella overextends her reach trying to hit the shuttlecock. Buford tries another tactic of swinging Baljeet around him, which is a little more successful. Jeremy does duty as official photographer of the games while Phineas and Ferb join in the song as announcer and cheerleader, respectively. Buford swings at the shuttlecock and tears off the horse's head above Baljeet. The head lands on Candace. As the games progress, they move onto the round that involves walking along the tops of poles that have been driven into the ground and riding a mechanical bull. The boys' horse uniform has now been repaired. Isabella and Candace resume skating in tandem and have to jump over some hurdles. Isabella hits a shuttlecock through the football goalposts and into the basketball basket. Phineas notes that she got extra points for it landing in the recycling bin. This brings the girls' score to the square root of Pi, while the boys' score remains at a crudely drawn picture of a duck. "Clearly it's still anyone's game". Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has begun looking for a purebred show dog, stopping in at the My Little Doggies pet shop. The store owner responds in a snooty accent, describing what's available. But Dr. Doofenshmirtz is excited by the dog in the back, which is really Agent P in disguise. The store owner tries to discourage him since she's not sure that he's picked out a dog, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz waves off this "wheeling and dealing" saying that he gets a big alimony check every month. The store owner seizes this opportunity and sets Agent P's sale price at $10,000. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is still enamored with his new "dog" and uses the opportunity to reveal why he is looking for a dog: it will be so that he can enter the Danville Dog Show and to be revenge for all he has suffered. A flashback reveals that his father won a spitzen hound puppy in a game of "Poke the Goozim with a Stick". The puppy was named "Only Son" because it was like the son his father never had. Only Son won many awards as a show dog, bringing the family fame and fortune. This didn't prevent his dad from still forcing Heinz to be lawn gnome that stood guard over the garden. Heinz wraps up the flashback with a statement of how his "entire fragile self-esteem" is tied to the dog's performance at the dog show, but that there's "no pressure". At the dog show, Dr. Doofenshmirtz reveals how he will win the event: a Misbehavinator gun, which "does what the name implies". He fires it at several of the dogs. A poodle starts chewing on his owner's arm, a miniature schnauzer begins digging through the artificial turf, dragging the woman with it, and a dachshund forces its owner down onto her hands and knees, then stuffs a bone into her mouth. Just as Dr. Doofenshmirtz proclaims "nothing can stop us now", Agent P takes the Misbehavinator and runs to the ropes backstage. He then takes off the dog ears and puts on his agent's hat, which causes Dr. Doofenshmirtz embarrassment about his behavior in the pet store. As Agent P ascends on the rope, Dr. Doofenshmirtz chases after him. Back at the F Games stadium, the teams have reached the tie-breaker event, Giant Foosball. Candace and Baljeet have been strapped into chairs inside the table. Buford is confident that he will do well and dismisses Baljeet's concern about how many times Isabella won previously. Ferb launches several balls into the playfield from a directional canon. Both Candace and Baljeet block the shots with their heads, which Candace isn't too happy about. Buford spins Baljeet and successfully blocks quite a few shots. This brings them to "the all-important fruit level". Ferb begins launching fruit into the playfield and out into the stands in rapid succession. All of the players are hit, as well as several spectators, which causes a lady near one to receive an unexpected windfall when she catches the hot dog and drink that were knocked out of his hands. The final ball lands in neural territory, which would normally result in a draw. But Buford won't allow that and jumps into the field. Isabella blocks the shot up into the air, then spins Candace to hit the ball as it comes back down. The ball strikes Buford and knocks him through the back of the goal. Phineas announces that the girls have won, with a final score of 1 to 0. Ferb celebrates by dumping the drink cooler over his own head. And when Candace stops spinning, the watermelon that was on her head has been flung away, leaving her with a new hair style that Jeremy really likes. Meanwhile back at the dog show, Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz have reached the roof. Agent P jumps up and grabs the skid of a passing helicopter and Dr. Doofenshmirtz jumps up to grab ahold of Agent P's leg. Their struggles cause the Misbehavinator to fire several times. Below them, Buford is still refusing to acknowledge that he lost, and as he walks away, he is hit by the Misbehavinator ray. He changes his tune, which Ferb notes is completely out of character. Dr. Doofenshmirtz falls from the helicopter, crashing through the roof of the pet store and lands in a cage. This startles a customer and in turn, a cat, which runs out the store and in front of a truck driving by. The truck swerves to avoid the cat and crashes into the large globe that is mounted in front of Megalocorp. The globe rolls downhill and causes a rocket that is launching not far away to change course. The rocket is now heading into town, passing overhead as Linda Flynn is driving home. Isabella and Baljeet say their farewells and Phineas says that "the next F Games will be even better". Candace tells the boys that she'd like to see them try to get rid of the stadium before mom comes home. The rocket flies by and snags the top of the stadium, pulling it off its foundation. Mom arrives a few seconds later, asking what's new. "Nothing, mom. Absolutely nothing," is Candace's reply. But mom likes her new hairstyle. Candace acknowledges this, saying "it took a lot to get it this way". The episode ends with Perry rejoining the group. Song Gimme an F Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Not said in this episode. Ferb's Lines * "She's on a roll." (Said to Phineas, who responded to Isabella's "This is my house" statement.) * "That was completely out of character." (Said after Buford says he enjoyed the F Games.) Whatcha doin'? Not said in this episode. Perry's entrance to his lair He wanted to enter the lair through a secret lift in a bookshelf, but this was out of order, so he had to walk down a huge staircase. At the end of the briefing, he is not looking forward to having to walk back up the stairs. Memorable Quotes * "Don't bring that smack talk around here. This is my house." : Isabella * "Wait for it." : Isabella, said after Buford thinks she missed the goal. * "Tell you what I'm gonna do, Buford. I'm gonna to take this ball and I'm gonna hit it into your goal in one shot." : "Oh, is that right?" : "Absolutely. And you want to know the funny part? There's nothing you can do about it." : Isabella and Buford, during their foosball game * "Nice foosing, Isabella." : Phineas * "There you are, Agent P. Sorry about the elevator. Our elevator guy is on a corporate retreat with our slide-waxing guy." : Major Monogram * "I'm going home early. It's taco night!" : Major Monogram * "If I miss the third shuttlecock with my rubber chicken, does Buford have to jump over the chokecherry bush before or after the girls finish peeling their tangerines?" : Baljeet, asking for clarification on one of the rules * "Ooh, extra points for recycling. The girls' score is now the square root of Pi, while the boys still have a crudely-drawn picture of a duck. Clearly it's still anyone's game." : Phineas * "To recap, my entire fragile self-esteem is totally dependent on your performance at the dog show, but you know, no pressure." : Dr. Doofenshmirtz * "I feel like a kabob." : "I, too, feel a certain element of kabob-ism." : Candace and Baljeet, commenting on being part of Giant Foosball * "What I meant to say is I had a wonderful time. I guess you were right. Girls are just as good as boys. Thanks again. Woo-hoo. The F Games rock." : Buford, after being struck by the Misbehavinator ray Continuity * The "slide-waxing guy" from a previous episode is mentioned by Major Monogram as being at a corporate retreat with the "elevator guy". * The flashback expands on Heinz Doofenshmirtz's childhood that was revealed in Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror. * When Perry discovers the secret passage to his lair inside the house is out of order, he doesn't think to use the one in the tree seen in so many previous episodes. Background Information * 38th episode produced. 34th episode aired, broadcast on August 2nd, 2008.comet kermillian aired with this episode on disney channel region 1 * When Agent P sits down to receive his briefing, his theme music is played at a very slow speed, sounding like the singers are also worn out. * This episode marks the first instance where Perry makes a noise other than his traditional "chittering" sound: the weary noise when he realizes he will have to walk back up the huge staircase. * The horse costumes/uniforms of the F Games can rotate freely around each player. (Buford swings Baljeet around him similar to the motion of a hula hoop.) * Heinz Doofenshmirtz gets a big alimony check each month. It is not known if he has married more than once, so it appears that he receives the money from Charlene Doofenshmirtz. * The Doofenshmirtz family appears to have acquired Only Son prior to when Roger Doofenshmirtz became part of the family. * Heinz Doofenshmirtz stated in Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror that he had to take the place of the family's lawn gnome when their family experienced "lean times". In this episode, Heinz states that even after Only Son won many awards and prizes at dog shows, he still had to be the lawn gnome. This indicates that his family had become poor again, and that perhaps that the prizes and Only Son had to be sold to pay mounting debts. An alternate explanation could be that his father hid those assets somewhere and was unable (deliberately or otherwise) to get at them when the lawn gnome was repossessed. The look exchanged between Heinz's father and Only Son as they won yet another competition (shown in the flashback), coupled with his constant admonishments that Heinz not move while Heinz was being the lawn gnome, seem to point more towards the alternate explanation. * When Dr. Doofenshmirtz is describing his childhood as a lawn gnome, he assumes that his audience (Agent P in disguise as a dog) is familiar with the story. The first time he told the story, Agent P was strapped to a chair and was forced to watch the flashback on a large-screen TV. Since Dr. Doofenshmirtz is unable to recognize Agent P when Agent P is not wearing his hat, he should not made the assumption that his new "dog" would have remembered the first flashback. * The Giant Foosball table appears to be about 30 feet wide by 45 feet long. This is based on a rough estimate that Candace is approximately six feet tall. * Agent P once again breaks the fourth wall by looking directly at the camera when he learns the elevator is out of order. * Lawrence Fletcher does not appear in this episode. Allusions F Games - Similar name to that of the X Games, an extreme sports tournament. Gallery Worst bad hair day ever Image:Bad hair day.jpg|"This is the worst bad hair day ever!" Image:Hat selection 1.jpg|Try #1 to contain her hair. Image:Hat selection 2.jpg|Try #2 to contain her hair. Image:Sports shoot.jpg|"You look sporty." Agent P versus the stairs Image:Elevator out of order.jpg|The bookcase elevator is out of order. Image:Staircase to lair.jpg|The staircase to Agent P's lair. Image:Agent P worn out.jpg|Worn out from the stairs. Image:Weary.jpg|About to go back up the stairs. The Misbehavinator Image:Firing the Misbehavinator.jpg|Firing the Misbehavinator. Image:Misbehaving 1.jpg|Victim #1. Image:Misbehaving 2.jpg|Victim #2. Image:Misbehaving 3.jpg|Victim #3. Cast Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Patel Bobby Gaylor as Buford Von Stom Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Corey Burton, Bobby Gaylor, Phil LaMarr, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Maulik Pancholy, Dan Povenmire, Charlie Schaltter, Kari Wahlgren, April Winchell Actors listed in the credits, but do not have any lines in this episode: Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher Kari Wahlgren as Suzy Johnson Category:Episodes